Motivos y razones
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: En ocasiones Gilbert piensa que Chiara le odia. •UA


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

En ocasiones Gilbert piensa que Chiara le odia. Sin embargo, al rato se acuerda que ella, por su mirada, se nota que odia básicamente _todo_ (como él procura que sus propios ojos transmitan que está al cien de su ánimo siempre) y se le pasa. Que es un experto en desentenderse de las cosas como lo es leyendo el estado de ánimo de Chiara ya que, si prácticamente crió a dos hermanos menores, no se le iba a olvidar el tacto para los sentimientos ajenos tan fácilmente aun si en su conducta normal que mantiene con otros (como Feliks, Toris y Roderich) pareciese lo contrario.

Pero para Chiara estar cerca de Gilbert es como intentar quedarse con la respiración contenida en el fondo de una piscina porque, eventualmente, siempre tendría que abrir la boca y respirar, aunque sea solo para permitir que el líquido se le termine metiendo a los pulmones y luego acabar tosiendo de manera desagradable (en caso de que a ella le diera vergüenza soltar palabrotas, cosa que a estas alturas el albino duda un poco); cuando menos así supuso que se sintió ella sobre él al principio y ni pretendió mostrarse ofendido puesto que era la costumbre el que él despertara sentimientos semejantes a su alrededor.

Ahora a él le cuesta, ahora él se ahoga entre las olas de silencio que ella le otorga y las vagas palabras con desdén que le da porque, será bastante sincera al hablar, pero es muy hipócrita también (en eso son iguales los dos) ya que ella le dice que le odia cuando ambos saben que es tan estúpido como pensar que a Gilbert se le volverá negro el pelo a medida que se haga viejo; no que ella le crea tan crédulo, sino que planea darle una razón mediante la cual no tener que recurrir a la verdad.

(No le importa demasiado al encontrarla desprevenida, como cuando está en la cocina e in fraganti captar una muy suave sonrisa surcar tiernamente sus labios.)

Chiara lo ve al menos una vez a la semana ya que es su cuñado, más por familiaridad que de acuerdo a la ley y eso, debido al vínculo que une a los hermanos menores de ambos (con quince años, esos dos tienen más vida amorosa a diferencia de ellos con diecisiete y dieciocho años de edad); y tiene que suponer, en cada irrupción nueva al hogar que no es suyo: ella sabe que será más fácil dejar de respirar a que el que él intente dejarla de ver, o dejarle de hablar, sin importar cuántas veces se lo llegue a pedir.

A veces quiere hacerlo (dejar el mundo olvidado), le comentó por primera vez tras tres vasos de vino ella y él unas latas de cerveza, mas cuando él la miró desconcertado Chiara fue agregando luego "es broma, no estoy así de loca... es broma"; no obstante, a Gilbert en su interior le preocupa que la aflicción que motivó esa confesión llegue a más y entonces un día encontrarse con ella sin vida. Sin embargo, no es únicamente porque la situación sea preocupante y la evidencia fulminante, su permanencia a su alrededor.

Chiara no se quitará la vida, no en el sentido literal al menos, porque en el otro aspecto sí que se nota algo fuera del mundo y dejarla aislarse totalmente es lo que menos Gilbert espera hacer y lo que odiaría más, de él, ella si en algún momento el suceso se llegue a concretar. Si bien puede probarlo, porque Chiara no quiere aceptarlo (que ella le tiene un especial aprecio) deja que ese sea el estado de ambos, en donde él es el supuesto incordio, ella se hastía (de manera fingida) de su sola presencia y la demás gente está ciega, si acaso no es que no le interesan mucho ambos, por lo que se pregunta por qué simplemente actúan si no hay un público al qué estafar con interpretaciones.

Pero más la aflicción que el orgullo y temor era la guía que permitía a Chiara continuar de ese modo. Dejarlo estar, con el infundado temor de abrirle el corazón completamente y con la sensación de no disfrutar totalmente su compañía con el consecutivo pensamiento de que más temprano que tarde, de uno segundo a otro, él retomaría la antigua atención en su hermana menor. Ya que, como la mayoría de su círculo íntimo, Felicia era la razón por la que y mediante la cual había entrado a su vida, para empezar.

En ocasiones Gilbert piensa que Chiara le odia; en ocasiones Chiara realmente lo hace: envuelta en mantas, con la cabeza pegada a la almohada y con lágrimas en las mejillas, sin sopesar sobre confesar que su interés y afecto por él crece día a día.

* * *

•

* * *

 **Ese momento en que estás depre y haces sufrir a otros *personajes* como villana. Yui vuelve a sumarse a #LauraSad**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
